


Away: A Prequel

by CreativeBlossom96



Category: Away - Fandom, Away 2016, Matt Ryan - Fandom
Genre: Away 2016 - Freeform, Bird Dad, Budgies, Couple, Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, POV, Point of View, Prequel, Sexual Content, Swearing, matt ryan - Freeform, mention of rape, movie, relationship, strong lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeBlossom96/pseuds/CreativeBlossom96
Summary: ---- A bit of insight set before the movie Away (2016) ----Dex is shown to be aggressive in the present, but was he always that way or did something happen to him for it to? This story is set in the POV of a girl he befriends and gains a relationship with. She finds his drug business isn't all it's cracked up to be, as some customers want to take back what's theirs.---- Warnings put for mention of drugs, alcohol, sexual themes and language ----





	1. Chapter 1

Outside the Starbucks coffee shop, there were loads of colours - reds, oranges and yellows mostly -. The sight of the fallen leaves were kind of saddening, but also beautiful to see. I loved Autumn time. Especially while at work - the smell of the Cinnamon and Pumpkin Spice Latte, it was to die for. I loved taking hold of some of the cinnamon, meaning the smell of it was on my hands for the rest of the day. The last week had sucked, but I had a feeling today would be... better, at least.

This day I talked about to my friend, Cora. Yeah, it started out fine, but then I actually loved it. It got better due to one small event.

"So, what made this day so good?" Cora would ask me, as she impatiently waited for me to tell her; she was excited to say the least, being my best friend.

I giggled at her excitement, "Well, it kinda started like crap, but.."

The way I acted, she must've been able to tell it was because of a guy that I was so happy; she giggled with excitement, "So it's to do with a guy?"

I nodded, answering her question in more ways than one; she squealed, "OMG! I need details! Tell me, what does he act like? What does he look like? Did you talk? Did he give you a name?"

"Woah!" I held my hands up, waiting for her to calm down, as I giggled, "It was a very brief meeting, but it was... amazing. He's drop-dead gorgeous though, bit of welsh accent..."

I blushed at the mere thought of him. She continued to ask for details, me giving them in return. It was kinda a long process considering she kept stepping in to ask further questions. It felt like an interrogation almost. But, the basic down-low on how it went was like this:

I was serving one of our regulars - a smelly, oldish looking guy who always wanted to order from me and a cappuccino, which the other baristas were capable of making -, when his entrance made me glance up. I did, however, go back to what I was doing, before him moving closer to the counter made me look back at him. His deep brown eyes held on the menu board above my head - his medium length blond/ brown hair flopping back over his head. The regular got grumpy at me being a slight bit distracted by the much better looking customer that was stood behind him.

As my thoughts came back to me, I looked at the customer with an annoyed, yet apologetic expression. I put the lid on the cup of his drink, and went to hand it to him. Unfortunately, my balance betrayed me and I caused the hot drink to go all over his brown shirt. He started shouting and bawling, causing almost everyone in the shop to look our way - including the cute guy; the horrid customer yanked me forward via my blouse, pointing a dirty finger in my face. I'm not gonna lie, I was kinda scared right then. He looked like he would kill me given the chance.

"You fucking whore, watch what you're doing!" The man shouted, adding to my embarrassment. 

"S-sorry... I... I tripped on something, and... and." I began, but he grabbed a fistful of my light brown hair, the navy blue tips peeking between his sausage fingers; I could feel my hazel eyes fill with tears from the pain of him yanking on my hair over the counter.

The handsome stranger shoved the rude customer back, standing between the two of us; this was when I heard his accent, "Woah, she said sorry; leave it. The rest of us wanna order."

"Hah, like you really care if she's hurt. Watch, I can do this and you won't... No, you can't do anything about it." The next few moments went rather slow - like time had suddenly stopped almost; his hand reached out - palm toward me - and slapped me hard across the face.

My hands immediately reached for my stinging cheek, which was most likely bruised. The stranger looked at me, angering by the looks of it. I don't know if I was hearing things from the shock, but it sounded like he growled, before grabbing the man's own hair and slamming his head off the counter - gaining a lot gasps and chattering from the other customers. The older man slumped to the floor, his nose bloodied. I looked at the stranger that helped me, immediately more attracted.

"Call the cops, luv. He might be there for a while... Also mind if I take my order now?" He turned to me, a small grin on his face.

I slowly nodded, going to make his order - which happened to be our Cinnamon Spice Frappe; as I handed him his drink, he smiled, "Thanks..." He looked at my name badge, "Kayla. Pretty name."

"T-thank you." I managed a smile, just before he turned on his heels and went out the doors, with his cup in hand; immediately after, I called the cops, telling them a rude customer got into a fight. I never mentioned the nice stranger. I had no need to get him arrested.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, he progressively came into the shop more and more - ordering the same thing almost all the time -; he sat across from the counter, looking down at the cheap Nokia he held onto every so often. He also kept a small notebook in the pocket of his suede jacket, jotting down in that every few minutes. In this time, I noted a few things about him in my mind: he always came alone, he must've been at least 5'10 - a few inches taller than me as I'm 5'6 -, he had a bit of stubble on his chin, and his physique was quite average, with a little bit toned to it. I also noticed that he came in around 1:00 in the afternoon.

He tended to sit in the same seat, unless it was taken. I noticed a few times he had been a bit... moody, so I guessed he must've had a bad day before coming in. I tried to keep a conversation with him going, as I or one of the other baristas completed his order, but once getting his order, he just went over to that table. Eventually, I got the courage to go up to him at the end of my shift.

  
"Mind if I sit?" I asked, hinting toward the chair across from him; he nodded, and I joined him.

"You not meant to be behind the counter?" He gave a rather cheeky half smile; he stirred his drink as he did, "Or I am good enough to risk your job?"

I giggled, "Nah, I finished my shift, and thought I could come over and thank you again for basically saving me that one time."

"Hey, once is enough for me." He laughed slightly, "Kayla, right?"

"Yup." I smiled sweetly at him, "Didn't catch your name though?"

"Dex." He simply said, before taking a sip of his drink - just a simple coffee this time -.

"Is that short for Dexter or...?"

"I'd rather not say," He chuckled, finally giving a proper smile, "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Ah, c'mon, can't be that bad."

He was silent for a few minutes, before giving a few quick head nods, "Yeah, okay.. It's David Alexander."

"See, it's not that bad." I thought on it for a second, "It's actually kinda nice, but for reasons of keeping it short and sweet, I'll stick with Dex."

He smiled, taking another sip of his drink, "So,  _Kayla_ , tell me...what was the old git's beef with you? Why'd he over react like that?"

I went quiet, "I dunno... Some of my colleagues think it's 'cause he fancies me, and has overheard lads that are actually my age try to talk or flirt with me or something... Me, on the other hand, I have no idea."

"Hmm, I see.." He paused, before laughing, "I kinda agree with your workmates... It did seem like that."

I gave a light laugh, before he asked, "He been back?"

"No. He's been banned - my boss made sure of that."

"Good. The twat deserves worse though."

I giggled, "You gave him at least a broken nose and a few bruises, so it's fine. I think."

"No, he shouldn't get away with that." He glanced down; I was wearing my work skirt due to the autumn day being particularly hot that day, so he ended up spotting my tattoo, "That tattoo near your ankle, had it for long?"

I glanced down myself to see what he was looking at - just to remind myself -, "My pentagram one? Umm, since I was 20 - took me awhile to get the balls to do it, I used to be deathly afraid of needles."

"Ah, so a fan of the supernatural, are you?" He smirked, "And you don't look older than 20."

"Yes, way too much according to my mother and sister." I giggled again - note to self, I giggle a lot around people I have crushes on -, "And I'm 25."

"Really?" He genuinely sounded shocked, "You really don't look it."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Must be."

From that point, we met up outside of work after chatting some more. We found that we both liked animals - him especially birds - and rock music. We were both huge Disney nerds - specifically for Moana and Brave - and would often fangirl over the movies. We often had movie nights - some of which he moaned about if he found he needed to do something, though he did keep to it - and often sang along to the many songs. One song he would get particularly involved with - belting out the lyrics - was 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' from Lion King. It was entertaining to say the least.  


	3. Chapter 3

From that point of starting to get to know him, I fell hard and fast. I guess I can say I hid how I felt toward him very well, though was obvious to those people closest to me. He, though, didn't return those feelings. At least, not as fast as I did. Evident from the way his eyes followed after girls that were to walk past him. They tended to be tall, model like girls - which I was not -. He went after them, leaving me to sit by myself, later texting me a massive apology text for the way he left. Of course, I'd accept it, but that didn't mean I wasn't jealous of those girls.

This didn't help with the way my anxiety and depression was either. Constantly put myself down over the situation. It was kinda like there was a Jekyll and Hyde me inside my head - my usual self being Jekyll in these situations. I would be told by myself that I wasn't 'pretty enough' for him or that it made sense he ditched me for girls like that, because I'm boring and not worth his time or anyone's for that matter; the insult usually depended on how I felt on that day.

For example, one morning Dex came to me, while I when I was just getting off shift. He had such an excited look to him, and at the time I was curious to what it was that had him in such a mood. I grabbed my bag from the back, walking out to him. We walked back to my place for the evening, well going to his car first.

"Hey, Kay; do you think it would be weird if I asked you to meet someone for me?" He began, but I knew where this was going; he found someone.

"Uh, I guess..." I looked to the ground.

"Well, would you mind meeting Jennifer? She's my new girl, and I'd love for my best friend to meet her... Tell me what she thinks..." Dex grinned; he paused, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Uh... Sure, I guess that would be a good idea." I gave a noncommittal shrug, eyes still to the ground; they shoot up, when I hear Dex laugh, "What's funny?"

His short laugh made my gaze stay focused on him; he answered with, "You know, I was just remembering the time we went to get lunch... but they were doing a discount..."   
  
"Most places do discounts, Dex." I sourly told him.

"I know, but it was a couple's discount that day, and we just went around pretending to be a couple for the rest of the day..." Dex smiled, "It was fun... But, you remember during the dinner when they messed our order up."

"It's how you found out I was allergic to asparagus.... My face went all puffy... It was embarrassing.." I pouted, though felt my lips form a smirk; it was funny when I looked back on it, to be honest, "But, it is rather funny now..."

"I was about ready to leap up and give you CPR, to be honest." He chuckled, "Thought I'd get to be a hero."   
  


I laughed, "Sure, I doubt you was."

"It's a fact." He smiled; he pulled me into a hug, "And that's the smile I love to see."

"Oh, remember the time you thought it a good idea to go bird watching even though it was scheduled to rain that day..." I grinned, "You were so excited when you heard of the migration of those swallows, you refused to listen to the weather forecast..."

"You didn't say no either." He raised an eyebrow at me, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Well... you're the bird nerd." I smirked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"And yeah, I remember that day. We actually got stuck in the rain... ended up hiding under a bunch of trees for cover, though you did nick my coat cause you were a plonker in forgetting your own.." He smirked.

"It did turn out fun though, right? I found it fun, after a while." I looked up at him, a smile on my face.

"Of course. Rather liked when we played I Spy. " He paused in thought, "Though, I found it hilarious how you somehow fell asleep in that."

"The only replies we gave was tree..." I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking.

"Yeah...But, it at least provided entertainment for us." He chuckled, "Like I spy something log shaped?"   
  
"Tree!" I giggled; he laughed in response.

I figured due to me pausing and the worried expression on my face, Dex thought to ask, "Something on your mind, luv?"

"I guess...Nah, it doesn't matter..." I shrugged.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me." He stopped us both, standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"It's my landlord; he's suddenly decided he doesn't want me keeping pets in the building... and I have nowhere for Toffee to go... I don't want to get rid of him, but I also can't afford to move.."   
  


"I'll take him." Dex stated, "I'll keep him at my place, then you can see him whenever you want."

"You will? What about his food and all that?"

"I'll do that, when you can't." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dex!" I immediately hug him out of happiness; I got to keep my Guinea Pig in a sense.

"Don't mention it, sweet 'eart. We can take him now if you want? Car's round corner anyway, so it wouldn't be that hard." He grinned, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, why not. It'll be a lot better for him too, since he'll be able to settle down quicker. C'mon then, bird nerd."


	4. Chapter 4

None of these funny memories changed the fact that Dex wanted to introduce me to his new girl. His genuine smile of happiness... I wanted to be happy for him. He hadn't smiled like that in ages... But, I felt my heart sinking every time I thought of them sharing a kiss or simply brushing over each other's hands.

The thoughts kept coming in the whole time during the dinner, I was sure he would notice how quiet I was compared to usual, when being around the two of them. It made me feel abandoned at times, like he didn't want to be away from her... Or maybe it was he didn't want to be around me. It had happened before: people ignoring me. Especially for a 'romantic partner'. I was usually ignored, put aside, like I was nothing. It happened so often, I was beginning to get used to it.

It was a dinner meet-up he had wanted to introduce her to me, though it was actually meant to be a day where he spent it with me. Not that skinny little whore...Sorry, got carried away there. Anyway, the dinner started out alright, we talked and had a little laugh. But, the more I saw them together. The more I saw her touch him. Him looking at her like that. It made me want to grab her hair, and slam her face into the table we sat at. Ha, she wouldn't have looked pretty then. Not after I had finished with her.

Back to the dinner, I attempted to make friendly conversation with her from time to time, but she either ignored me or was downright rude to me. After an hour of enduring them being all lovey-dovey and that crap, the girl made an excuse that she was wanted back at the office she worked at. She gave a kind of smile, along with a 'see ya later' type goodbye. She turned to Dex - who was grinning - and she gave him a massive kiss, as he held her waist - though he stayed seated. It could have just been my imagination, but I'm pretty sure she gave a rather bitchy looking smirk.

Once she left, I folded my arms and huffed; I unfolded my arms to take a bite of the sandwich I had bought. For a few minutes, Dex sat there looking at me with that stupid smile plastered on his face. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wish that smile was because of me.

"So," He began, leaning over on his arms, "What'd you think? I wanted you to meet her first, since you're like my best friend or something."

"Or something?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, well, you're more than that. Practically family in a way."

My heart sank. I'm just 'family' he says. That made my hopes drop right down - not that they weren't that high in the first place. Like I'd stand a chance.

"Hmm." I simply said.

"So, what did you think?"

"Well, I guess she was... okay." I shrugged, leaning back into my chair.

"Just... Okay?" He mirrored me, leaning back into his own chair, "You don't wanna add anything to that?"

"Okay... I guess, she seemed nice-ish."

He paused for a few seconds, tilting his head; I looked away, causing him to give a stern looking smirk, "Kay, c'mon; you know I value your opinions, and I can tell there's something you wanna say."

I went silent for at least 5 minutes; the whole time, he sat there looking at me. Those big brown eyes staring at me for an answer. It was hard to look in them.

"Okay... You want my opinion?" I sighed; he returned a nod, "Well, I don't think she's for you. I think she'll leave you in a heartbeat for anyone else, cause she doesn't seem like that type to stick around for very long. And... "

I tried to think of points that made her seem like the bad guy... Like I wasn't jealous of her and didn't want her to be around Dex anymore. It was no use though, considering my anger shone through.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" I lowered my gaze once I finished; he went scarily quiet for a few minutes - almost thought he'd rage at me for saying that about his 'lovely' girlfriend.

Instead, he did something that took me by surprise; he laughed, "Glad someone said it. I did notice that she stared and offered herself to other guys... So, yeah, I see where you're coming from there."

He stood up, and walked over to me, "Thanks for being honest, luv."

Giving a quick peck on the cheek, he smirked at me, "Fancy causing some havoc for ol' Johnny?" 

"Ha, of course!" I responded; Johnny was one of his neighbours and an old friend of his family. He lived with his wife Jezebel. He took a liking to me almost straight away, in a sort of daughter type way, and his wife the same. 


	5. Chapter 5

As we entered the apartment building, a group of young lads were hovering by the gates to be let in. The leader parted the group as he stepped toward us, "Hey, lads, look at this pretty lassie we have coming here."

"Look who she's with, too, boss." One of the shorter boys responded with a snigger; they began circling us,

The leader added, "Dex, nice to see you, mate. Mind if we take that pretty lady for a ride, if you get what I mean?"

Now, just to be clear: I know all about Dex's drug operations and it didn't bother me in the slightest as it paid his bills and such. These boys had been previous customers before, but they weren't serious, so Dex dropped their order, and they were pissed - although they were the ones to mess him around. I also knew of his short temper with people like this, people that gave shitty attitude toward women. I noted he took a deep sigh, putting on his best 'smile'. He stepped toward them, a protective stance in front of me.

"Now, why would I let any of you take a lovely lady like this, when she is clearly above your standards, lads? Way too good for you lot." He was smirking, and not the usual one he gave when he was trying to be cheeky. This one was a death look, one that no one wanted to be on the bad side of.

"Dex, c'mon; they're just kids. Leave 'em. They're not worth it." I tried to pull him away from the fight, but his pen-knife was already hidden within his hand, meaning he was ready to fight.

"Aw, go on Dex, do as you're told. Do what the lil' lady says." The leader teased, getting dangerously close to Dex, who was evidently annoyed at the young adults in front of us; when the boy was in proximity of Dex, this he took as a hint to lunge at him. Dex managed to get the knife in the boy's shoulder, before he quickly took it back out and aimed at the boys who now aided their leader in the fight.

Considering they were a lot smaller and inexperienced than Dex, they put up quite a good fight. Not good enough though, as he ended up defeating them all. He only injured them... Not too serious, so if charges were pressed, they wouldn't have been too bad. Sighing, Dex stumbled - having gained a few injuries himself - to get his keys out his coat, and open the gate to the apartment building. He looked like he was about to collapse considering one of the boys managed to stab him in the abdomen and the side, so I swooped in to hold him up, my arm around his shoulders. I helped him to his apartment - now not bothering with going to see Johnny, and focusing on getting his wounds fixed up.

I opened his apartment door, settled him on the couch, and went in search of a first aid box - hoping it would be easy to find. It proved difficult. All while I was looking for this first aid kit, Dex kept complaining how he didn't need medical attention. Clearly he did. I eventually found it, and settled myself beside him, demanding that he take his shirt off and lay down so that the wound was easier to treat.

Of course, he had to add a comment that made me blush worse than an anime character at the sight of their 'senpai'; the comment he made was slightly slurred due to the low energy he had from his injury, "If you wanted my shirt off, luv, you could have just said before.."

I gave him a glare, but clearly wasn't why he was laughing. It was the crimson blush on my cheeks that shone through my pale, freckled skin. I tried to hide it by keeping my head down and continuing dressing his wounds, but his laughing kept making me look up, and he would laugh even harder.

"Y-You're gonna make your injury worse if you keep t-this up." I kept my gaze on his wounds and bandage.

"You love it really," He grinned; he went to pull me into a hug, but I gently pushed him back to laying down.

"No."

There was a moment's pause between the two of us, before he came out with, "You didn't seem too comfortable talking before, during the dinner. There a reason?"

"No. I... Just didn't feel much like talking." I lied.

"Hmm." He smirked, "You sure you weren't jealous?"

I must have kept silent for a long time, because the smirk on his face disappeared and took on a more serious look of realisation. I was afraid of what he would say, so stepped in with a defensive type of comment.

"Why would I be jealous of a girl like that?" I looked away, putting down the first aid supplies; he sat up, "Obviously people are going to go for her. She's a bimbo. One of those girls that doesn't mind sleeping around, and not telling who they're with that they're doing it. One of those girls that make their boyfriends forget people like me. One of those girls that..." I lowered my head, "Are so much more prettier than me and would obviously get someone as great a person as you."

It scared the living shit out of me because of how long he was quiet for and didn't look at me. I stood up to leave. He stopped me in my tracks as he basically shouted, "Glad to hear that's what you really think. What, is that what you've thought of all the girls I've been with - that they're sluts? That I can't get anyone better than someone than that?"

"Dex, that is not what I am saying.... I..."

"You what? Don't think I'm good enough for anyone?! Don't want me to be happy with anyone? Want me all to yourself?" He stood up himself, now overtowering me; he winced slightly when his injury caused a shooting pain to run up his side, "You never want to share anything, let alone me. It's always about you."

"Dex..." I started; it was evident that he was angry, but I felt my own anger rising, "Yeah, well, stuff you. I... I just wanted it to be like old times, when we hung out a lot. Not have these tarts come tag along. And for your information, those girls don't deserve you, that's what I think. You deserve better, but you obviously have such low self esteem that you don't think you can."

I stormed out of there, before he could respond. I hoped those kids had scrammed as I made my way to the exit. A part of me hoped he wouldn't follow.. I didn't feel much like arguing or talking for that matter. But, another part of me really wanted his comfort. His hugs. His words of comfort. He didn't follow though, or call for the night. I wanted to cry, and as I walked I felt the feeling became stronger. Eventually, I had to stop at the bridge near Dex's. There was a rock that made it a good bench. I sat there and sobbed to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I hated that I wasn't able to control my anger and jealousy at times. Sat under that bridge, I felt more alone than I ever did. This being, it was a very quiet area. The few people that did pass under the bridge, I actually expected them to stop for the hysterically crying girl that was me. I guess I looked more of a mess than I thought. I didn't know it at the time, but he was a short distance away. He had followed. But, he hadn't come fast enough.

From around the corner, the group of boys approached; I don't think they spotted me at first, as they passed me. When they did, the leader gave a rather suggestive look as they did. He whispered something to his lads, before stepping in front of me. I quickly wiped away the tears with my jacket sleeve, not wanting them to see.

"Oh, look at this; you're all alone now, darling. No Dex to look out for you?" He gave a light laugh, "He ditch you?"

"No." I went to stand, only to be pushed back down by the leader; I frowned up at him, "Will you just piss off and leave me alone?."

"Can't do that, sweet'eart. You see, your fella messed up a lot of my lads earlier, including me."

"You seem fine to me... I just see a big dickhead in front of me."

"Yeah?" He gave a rather terrifying smirk, "Well, this is a little message from us to him."

I stumbled over my words, "Yeah, a-and another t-thing... Dex isn't my fella. I don't belong to him and he don't belong to me."

"You're still in cahoots with him, lass."

The gang began to encircle me, something I hated; I retaliated by giving at least one of them a left hook, although they were stronger and quickly took hold of me. The leader slapped me across my cheek; he had a serious expression on his face.

"Now, listen here: we're going to use you to get back at Dex. Set a trap almost.... And you're gonna come with us, whether you like it or not." He grabbed hold of my hair, and turned my head to face him, "Understand?"

I nodded; they took me away to, what I'm guessing, was their hideout. It looked a mess to be honest, as it was an old warehouse. Some of the lads Dex had injured earlier laid rested on old mattresses. There were a few shelves that contained, what I'm guessing was, drugs - all kinds -. Along with weapons from guns to melee. I'd be lying if I didn't say it scared me being here. Dex had told me of how ruthless some gangs could be, and though these were just teenage lads, it didn't mean they couldn't be either. They threw me down on one of the spare mattresses, shackling me to the pipe next to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbeknownst to any of us, Dex had arrived at the bridge not long after we left. Possibly a few minutes after, because he told me he was able to follow my screaming and the lads' shouting to their warehouse. He also told me of how he found my charm bracelet - one that I had gotten from my sister as a birthday present -.

As I did wait for him, though, my 'Hyde' side made me think Dex wouldn't come. That he probably wanted to forget about me, right now, and he wanted nothing to do with me. I almost believed it. Especially when one of the lads came over.

He had such a look that made me want to turn away. To close in on myself. His intentions were practically visible. He knelt down on the mattress I was sat on, spreading my legs open, enabling him to get between them. I gulped, he neared.

He took hold of my chin, turning my head from side to side; he neared more to me, taking a big sniff of the perfume I wore, "Hmm, you smell so nice. I wonder if you smell as good down there."

I attempted to kick the little pervert, but his own knees were strong considering he was rather skinny, and they kept mine pinned. He laughed at my failed attempt to hurt him. His gaze lowered, him grinning to himself. His hand went down my neck and to my chest, taking a rather tight grip causing me to cry out. He just laughed in response.

The leader of the group came up behind him, silent to see what he would do next. When the lad went to my leggings, his fingers enveloping the band of them to pull them down, the leader yanked him off of me; he shouted at him, "What've I told you? You fucking moron, listen to me. Go on, fuck off... Don't let me see you near her again."

It took me a couple of seconds to speak back, "W-why? Why stop him? I thought you wanted to get back at Dex?"

"And you said you weren't a couple.. What, have a little domestic before you went under that bridge?" He paused, a serious expression on his face, "As for me stopping him, I don't like men doing things without consent from the lady first."

"Weren't you the one to make a comment earlier?"

He gave a light laugh, "Nice observation skills, girlie, and yes. That was me. Didn't mean I meant it."

With that said, he went to walk away. Most likely to give orders on his plan to 'trap' Dex; he didn't know it at the time, but Dex had already climbed into the hideout, taken out the others able to fight back, and get to a hiding spot, before the leader was able to finish speaking. I'll admit it, he was fast in this business and he had a lot of skills for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Dex came out of his hiding place, the leader's back still to him; I spotted the pen knife in his hand, ready to be used. When the leader turned away from me, Dex was there with the knife at the kid's throat. The boy looked terrified to say the least.

"Take her again, and I'll slit your throat, understand boy?" Dex had an expressionless look on his face; the leader quickly nodded in response, before Dex let him go, "Good. Let her go."

The boy unshackled me as fast as he could, stumbling with the key he held whenever he thought Dex would make a move. I was free finally, rubbing at my sore wrists. The leader then ran off to stay out of our way. It was silent between Dex and me, at least for a minute or two. His gaze stayed off mine, as mine did off his.

We both grew tired of the silence, and began to speak to one another again, "Look, I... No, you speak... Its fine, you talk."

Dex spoke first, "You go first."

"Dex, I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did, earlier." My eyes kept to the dirty mattress I still remained sat on; a small silence passed, before he held out his hand, causing me to look up at him in confusion.

"Look, luv. If anyone should be apologising, it's me. I overreacted, I realise that now you were only trying to look out for me. I know how much you hate being shouted at, especially because of your past, and that I am really sorry for." Dex helped me to my feet; he sighed, his gaze faltering from me as he went into quick thought.

Him suddenly looking back at me, it caused me to startle, "I don't know how I didn't realise it before... Kayla..."

He lunged himself forward, his lips crashing into mine. It surprised me nonetheless. Not something I expected; he parted himself from me after at least a minute, he looked at me apologetically. He had his arms around me.

"I love you." He admitted, causing me to go into stunned silence, "I realised that, when you went missing. As soon as you went out that door. I realised I love you."

I couldn't get the words out, honestly thought I was dreaming the whole thing; it didn't seem real. I blinked a couple of times, making sure it wasn't just a dream. Seeing it wasn't, and seeing he was still waiting for an answer, I immediately pulled him back into the kiss. Not knowing what else to do.

Pulling away, he asked with a smirk, "Is that a 'I love you too'?"

I quickly nodded in response, "Yes. Yes, Dex, I love you too." 


	9. Chapter 9

A month following those events, Dex and I had actually grown that bit closer. It had improved our relationship, so to speak, and I was glad for it. Yes, there was the odd spat between us, which often ended with a quick breakup, but we always ended up back together. It was days prior to what I'm about to go on about that we had a little bump in the road, which I was glad we were able to patch up so quickly.

I guess you could say it was an ordinary day to usual, when I thought on the fact Dex didn't have a pet of his own, yet he was such a frantic bird lover. I wanted to do something to show how much I appreciated him taking care of my own pet, my guinea pig Toffee. Before setting off for his apartment, where I was to stay the night, I headed into the pet store. I immediately picked out two budgies - a gorgeous lime coloured one and a sky blue coloured one that had a lemon face. I, of course, had picked out a cage to go with them along with all their required items beforehand because it was something I had been thinking on for some time now. I carried the small birds in a covered carry cage, to 1. Keep them calm on the journey to Dex's 2. Keep them a surprise until I wanted him to see them.

I quickly headed over to his place, birds in hand, to show him the surprise I had gotten him. He had previously given me a key, so getting in wasn't much of a problem. It was more opening the doors due to my hands being full, with the birds in one hand and my overnight bag in the other. Usually, Dex was there to help, but I knew he had stuff to deal with at that moment in time over the phone. When I walked in however, he was bent over Toffee's cage, and he was cradling the small pet. I placed the birds and my bag down - the birds on the small coffee table.

"Naw, you cutie, you are; aren't you? Yes, you are." I heard him coo; I so badly wanted to laugh at him generally being a huge dork, but kept it together and just continued to watch him for a few more seconds, "Aw, good boy... "

"You know you'd make an excellent pet daddy." Walking over to him, I leaned over him and pecked his cheek; his face immediately heated up, though not for long.

Still holding Toffee, he turned to me with a grin on his face; he put his free arm around my waist, "But, you're my pet, luv."

He was obviously intending on being dirty, something he did a lot, but I just frowned at him and raised an eyebrow at him, "No... Dex... don't do that... I was gonna give you your present, but now you've been bad..."

He edged me to tell him what I had gotten him; continuing from my first statement, I told him, "And that's why I got you these."

I strolled back over to where I had placed the two budgies and pulled the cover off the cage to reveal them. Still tending to my guinea pig, still holding him, Dex cooed over the 2 birds. Immediately taking a liking to them.

"I love them, Kay!" He hugged me, being careful not to squish Toffee - who let out an excited squeal - while doing so; he had a huge grin on his face to indicate I had done my job of surprising him, "They're adorable."

Dex handed me my guinea pig so I was able to put him back in his cage, and so he was able to return to gushing over the two budgies. He was crouched in front of the cage, wiggling his finger in the cage to attract the small birds.

"Got a name for them in mind?" I came up behind him, wrapping my own arms around his waist; I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Hmm," He thought, "What about Bobby and Dolly?"

"I like them." I smiled at him, giving a quick peck on his cheek before turning away and grabbing my bag to put into the bedroom, "The cage is in my car if you want to grab it, while I take a shower?"

I heard a short chuckle, before he turned to me, following me; he had that look in his eyes telling me he would rather join me, "You know full well which I'd prefer to do."

"Yes, I do." I laughed, shaking my head, "But, you don't want your birdies to stay in that small thing, do you? That wouldn't make you a very good bird dad."

"True." He considered it, "Fine then, but you better be still in there, when I get back."

He glanced at me, his hands on either side of my face as he leaned in; he pressed his lips to mine, taking me in as he did. He tightly wrapped his arms around my body, making sure he had all of me. I returned the favour, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and pressing myself back into him. He reluctantly, slowly pulled away. He pouted as he did, causing me to let out a small laugh.

"Go get your bird stuff, ya bird nerd." I told him, pecking his lips, before turning away and heading to the bathroom.

He grumbled to himself for a short while, before I heard the apartment door open and close, telling me he had done as asked. I took to the shower, taking care of the things I didn't really feel comfortable doing in front of Dex, before he came back, such as shaving and washing my hair. It was a good thing I did, because he came back rather quickly.

"That was quick." I called to him; I heard a bit of shuffling, indicating he had found something to distract himself.

"Hey, luv, I got something to show you. Hurry up.." It definitely seemed like he was distracted.

I quickly finished up, the last few parts of my shower routine being things I was able to finish up fast. I towel dried myself, and dressed in some comfortable clothing, before heading out to him.

He was stood with his back to me, and looked to be holding something small. He turned, confirming what I had thought, holding a tiny baby budgie, which was a grey-wing sky blue colour. I tredded carefully but swiftly, immediately wanting to tend to the baby bird.

"Aw, she's so tiny." I had to use my pinky finger to give her a little stroke under her chin; I looked up at him, "Dex, where did you find her?"

"She fell out of a tree as I was going to get the bird stuff. She's a little shook up, and it looks like she's broke one of her wings, so I thought to bring her here to care for her."

"She looks like a pet though, she has a tag on her foot. Maybe we should put out notices to say we found her." He honestly didn't look like he loved the idea, but he nodded in agreement nonetheless, "We could keep her in the small cage for now, until she does find her home. The other two will be in their own anyway, once you bring it in."

"Aw, but I wanted to look after Tiny Tina." He sulked, still babying over the bird.

I gently took hold of the small thing, being careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was, "You can't name someone else's pet..." I paused and sighed, "Go. Now. I'll take care of her. She looks like she needs a bit of care to her wing anyway and I doubt your bear hands would handle something so delicate."

"My hands aren't that big." He grumbled, slowly doing as I had asked.

"They are compared to mine." I laughed.

It took very wary, precise movements to help Tina's wing back into place; she had only dislocated it, meaning she wasn't too sore. I made sure to gather things to make the smaller cage more comfortable for her, making sure she had all her needs as well. I was able to hear Dex coming up the hallway with the stuff, considering he was struggling a little. I laughed quietly to myself, opening the apartment door with my free hand.

"Having fun, there?" I laughed, seeing he was indeed struggling.

"Not really, could have told me you had so much shit to bring in." He glared, "You not gonna help?"

"No, I've got a sick birdie to care for. Handle it yourself." I continued to laugh, especially when he accidentally dropped the box the cage was in on his foot.

"Fucking hell." He shouted causing some of the neighbors to come out of their apartments, "What? Never seen a man take a bird cage to his place before?"

They mumbled to themselves as they went back in; Dex just glared at them as he continued to struggle to bring in the bird stuff. Dex set up the cage, making sure everything was in place, before he gently helped Bobby and Dolly into it. He smiled sweetly to himself as he shut the cage door, even more so when one of the two birds (Dolly) started playing with the little bell set up in there.

"I already helped her wing into place. She only dislocated it. Wasn't too serious. I also gathered a few things to help her settle and be more comfortable." I smiled at him; he gave a half smile back, before giving a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I'll set the little cage, then." He turned away, taking the required items off the table where I had left them; he set up the cage so it was a little more comfortable and Tina was able to rest more easily, "There."

He proudly smiled to himself, something I found adorable; he looked at me, holding out his hands to take hold of the baby bird. He gently set her down on the towel laid out in the cage. He made sure she was settled before closing the door for the cage.

Over the week of caring for the tiny bird who we had come to call Tina, Dex gained a bond with her; there were a number of times when I would come home from work and find him babying her, while feeding her. He was often the one to nurse the tiny bird, making sure she was progressing well with her recovery. He had clearly become attached to her. 

There were a lot of times I told him about giving her back to her original owners, only for him to always reply with, "No, we're keeping her."

After the first few times of asking, I gave up and decided it would be better if he was able to keep the bird. I had done my own searches to see if anyone had lost the baby bird, and not finding anything, I thought to let it slide. He had attached himself to the small thing so much I really didn't want to break them apart. I thought it was adorable.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kayla, hurry up! I want to get this out of the way! I have more important things to do!" Dex called; I was still half asleep when he told me to get up, even now as I got ready to go out.

He was annoyed at a customer who continuously missed his payments for certain merchandise, and this was his final straw. Dex and I were going round to the guy's apartment to check it out, something Dex had to do a fair bit to keep people in check. I usually went along because I liked the action. I guess seeing Dex being alpha male with his customers kinda turned me on.

As soon as I was ready, the two of us headed over to the apartment, which luckily wasn't that far away from his own. When we got there, it was plain to see it was a lot more in shambles than Dex's place. It looked as if the place had been abandoned for a short while now.

"I'm gonna see if he's hiding anywhere in here." Dex pulled out his revolver as a precaution; he turned to me, "Be careful,"

He went around the apartment, looking for the owner or the money he was owed. I, however, routed through it for anything worth taking. There was the odd time I called out, "Ooo, mine!" when I did find something of worth to me. Dex didn't find either his money or the owner, though he did find another Budgie. He had already fallen head over heels for it. He had claimed it as his own.

I came back into the room with a huge sack of stuff; I dropped my sack to my feet, as I saw him cooing over the bird, and I told him, "You really are a bird nerd, aren't you?"

He strolled over to me, the small Opaline Olive Green budgie perched on his finger; he grinned at me, "You could say that... How about it, we keep her?"

"Yeah, doesn't look like he's coming back for her." I nodded in agreement.

"Fancy giving her a name?"

I thought on the request for a short time, "Kiwi?"

"I like it." He smiled taking my hand in his free one; I picked my sackful of goodies up again, "C'mon let's get outta here. Although, now I'm wanting kiwi to eat. Thanks."

"Hey, we gotta get this little birdie back first and feed her." I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

Date night. It came around once every month, and was a time either of us were able to spend as much as we liked on the other. We took it in turns to treat the other, and this was Dex's turn to full on treat me - trust me when I say, he goes full out when treating me. He told me that morning the basic of what we would be doing: fancy restaurant, movies and possibly something else, so what did I do before the evening? I went on a shopping trip with my best friend, Cora.

Cora was a beautiful girl, and there were times she knew it. Every time we went out to the clubs, she strutted into that room like she owned the place. All eyes on her - at least all the male eyes were. The best thing about her was she wasn't like those typical, stuck up bitchy types either. She had been through shit, which caused her to usually keep to herself save for me and a few other close friends. She had a loyal and true heart, her compassion big enough for the two of us.

Once arriving in the shopping centre, we headed straight for Primark; we spent a bit of time looking around and picking out clothing each. Me picking up a few dresses and outfits for my date, and Cora just for the sake of it. She told me she needed some new clothes anyway. After choosing 2 or 3 different outfits for myself and Cora having picked hers, we headed to the dressing rooms so I was able to see which one was best for the date.

About to take my chosen outfits into one of the stalls, I noticed Cora wasn't doing the same. She had seated herself on the couch, with her basket of clothes beside her. I stopped, looking at her; she had her nose buried in her phone.

"Cora, you not trying any of your stuff on?" I tilted my head.

"Oh, umm, no; I don't... don't really feel I can." Cora's head lowered, "I guess I'm too shy to try them."

"There's only you and me in here, by the looks of things... Could you not try at least one? I'd love to see you in at least one."

It took a few minutes, before Cora looked at me with a smile, "Okay,"

I smiled, watching her pick out one of the few outfits she had chosen: a jeans outfit with a black blouse that showed a bit of cleavage, a forest green cape like cardigan. She had added a couple of accessories to the outfit including some short boots with thick heels and a studded bracelet. I knew this was a sort of tribute to her favourite character - Loki - in a way.

She emerged from one of the stalls after a few minutes, dressed in this outfit; I smiled at her, "You look great. It suits you."

"It does?" Cora smiled, "Great! I really love this outfit."

A short pause between the two of us, before she added, "You go try yours on! I wanna help you pick something for your date!"

"I don't know which to start with." I told her, shifting through the pile of clothes hung over my arm.

"Umm," She took them from me and looked through; she picked a aquamarine cocktail dress, "This one can be your first outfit to try."

"Okay." Sticking the outfits on a chair, I grabbed the dress and went into a stall; it took a minute or two, but, quickly, I walked out of the stall, "Well?"

"Hmm, I don't think it's good enough." She looked back at the clothing; picked up another dress, shoving it at me. We did this a few times, before she decided that a white top, jeans and a brown leather jacket looked good, "Now that's suitable. It looks casual but not too much. It also gives off a bit of sexiness that Dex certainly likes, heh."

"Good. Cause for my plan, I'll need that sort of outfit." I grinned

"Plan?" Cora tilted her head at me, confusion on her face.

I, explaining myself, shifted through the clothes previously picked out; I was tempted to buy a couple more outfits, "Well, you know how we take it in turns to treat each other on date night?"   
  
She gave a small nod, still looking over at me with curious confusion; I continued to look through my stuff and explain, "I also want to treat him tonight.. In a little bit different way."   
  


Cora's eyes widened a little, as her mouth parted in realisation; her head tilted back a bit, a grin appearing on her face, "Oh, I get ya. You want things to get physical on your date?"

"Umm, maybe not exactly on the date, but definitely while we're out... It's not something Dex is super confident with, especially with not being self confident in his own body. But, we have actually talked a little about doing it like that... Just not done it. So, yeah, I want to help get to that.. Thought an outfit would help, as well as a little teasing beforehand."

"Oh, so kinda getting him riled up before?" She smirked, a hint of blush on her cheeks; she smirked more when I gave a nod, "I love how bad you can be sometimes, Lala."

"I feel this outfit could use a few accessories to help a bit more though."

"I agree." Cora nodded; I went back into the stall and changed into my normal clothing, before she grabbed my hand, our clothing choices and went back out into the shop.

We spent at least another hour or so looking for accessories for both our chosen outfits. For my main one though, I choose to go with a red belt, knee-high brown boots and a couple of rings. Then once finishing that, we checked them out at the till - seeing the total, I decided not show the receipt to Dex - and went on our way. Cora helped me get ready for my date, helping to choose a hairstyle and the makeup, once we got back mine and Dex's apartment, considering he was out for the day.

"How do you suppose we could style your hair?" Cora asked, shaping it in a few ways; she curiously looked at it.

"Hmm, a simple ponytail might do... I dunno.. I don't think the hairstyle needs to be overly done. I feel a

ponytail with a bit of a curl would do, especially if it's Dex we're talking about."

"Yeah that works." She nodded with a smile, beginning to look for the curling iron; it took almost an hour to curl the entire of my hair, then put it up, but we got there - with a ton of hairspray.

With that, Cora helped do my makeup, it was pretty simple - like my hair -, but it was also nice looking. Once finishing up, we sat and talked to catch up because other than through texting, we hadn't had much time to go out for drinks much longer - both of us being busy. 


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting with Cora for a while, I eventually got a text from Dex. Looking at my phone, I saw it read:

'Kay, Would love you to be on my downstairs soon. Be quick ;-) Dex x'

"Dirty twat." Grinning, I sent a quick text back; seeing how curious Cora was, I showed her - it caused her to blush a little -. I joked, "See what I have to put up with."

"I guess you better go see Dexxie" Cora giggled; she stood up, picking up her shopping and heading for the door, "I'll let him know you're on your way down."

"Hey, wait a minute; why don't we walk down together?"

"Cause you were gonna do a plan?" She looked back over her shoulder with a grin, "Were you not?"

"Oh." She gained a grin in return from me, "Fair point. At least give me a hug before you go."

We hugged and she went on her way; I added some final touches to my outfit for the night, then headed out myself, taking a small bag with me for our phones, his wallet and my purse. Exiting the building, I was able to see Dex stood talking with Cora - who left once finishing their conversation -. He leaned against the surrounding wall of the apartment block, arms folded.

His outfit... It was a pretty normal thing for him to wear. The red leather jacket, grey shirt, black skinny jeans, and the steel toed boots. His hair almost slicked back, but styled up right. But, even so, it caused me to become a little flustered. I felt my face redden slightly. Before going over to him, I tried to cool myself down. Putting on my best smirk, I strutted over to him. Or at least tried.

From what I was able to tell, Dex was certainly impressed with how I dressed for the night. The smirk on his face gave me at least that impression. He unfolded his arms, heading toward me. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. It was then I got a guarantee he loved the outfit, with him pressed against me so closely.

"You look gorgeous, pet." He smirked, raising a hand to press against my cheek, his thumb rubbing there.

"I know." I smirked up at him; it had caused him to chuckle, shaking his head.

"You..." His eyes took on a bedroom-half closed sort of look; his mouth parted a little.

"I what?" Innocently looking at him, a small smile at the corner of my lips; I fluttered my eyelashes to add to the innocence look, "Dex?"

"You're lucky I love you." He smirked, taking hold of my hand, still embraced.

"I know that too." I gave a quick peck to his cheek; pausing a couple of seconds, I placed a hand to Dex's crotch, grabbing, as I whispered in his ear, "And I'd love to show you... later."

A small moan had escaped his throat, his mouth parted, as I did that. I parted from his embrace, still keeping hold of his hand. I led him to his car. He bit his lower lip, following.

"Tease." His voice was low, but there was a hint of seduction in there; I blew him a kiss, letting go of his hand to enter the car.

Subsequently to that happening, we chatted during our date about the week, about anything really. It was while we were waiting for our main course I brought up an idea having been on my mind a while. Munching on a breadstick, I thought on it a couple seconds longer.

"Dex," I glanced at him.

"Yeah, luv?" He smiled at me; he was leaning back in his chair.

"You know how you've said about struggling a bit, at the moment, with your... Side business?" I continued when he gave a nod - along with a raised eyebrow -, "Well, what if I did something to help with that?"

"What do you mean by that?" He leaned forward, curious now.

"Well, I mean, what if we... " I leaned more forward, so only he was the one to hear, "did some sex tapes... or something like that... I dunno... Selling sex is definitely a way to gain a bit of extra cash, so I thought it would be good if I... or we... did something like that?"

It was clear the idea shocked him, because he leaned back and just stared for a few minutes. His mouth hung open, wanting to say something, but not ending up doing anything. About the only thing to come out was a quiet 'umm'.

"Kay, I don't know... I'm sure I wouldn't like some strange pricks... fucking you..." He frowned, "Even if it was for extra cash."

"Dex, we both need the money..." I paused, "I know it's not something you would be okay with.."

"Especially with some of the people I deal with." He folded his arms.

"Yeah, there's that." I glanced away, before looking back at him, "But, what if it did help?"

He was silent, gazing at the table in front of him; I sighed, smirking slightly, "Don't act like you wouldn't like it, even a little bit. I know you'd like to see that happen."

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks, his eyebrows raised; he looked back at me, a small smile hinted at his lips. I moved my chair closer to him, trying to be quick as I was able to. I leaned into him.

"C'mon, Dex." I slowly place my left hand on his shoulder, brushing over his back until it was there, using a seductive tone of voice; my other hand went under the table, "You want to see that don't you."

"Uhhh..." His gaze went to where my right hand was going - to the zipper of his jeans; he bit his lip, seeing as I had taken out his member, after unzipping his pants.

"You want to see me..." He took a deep breath, as I leaned closer to his ear; I moved my right hand up and down his member - giving him a handjob underneath the table we sat at - sometimes giving a tighter grip here and there, "Get fucked by other guys... fucked deep and hard."

He bit down hard on his lower lip when I took a very tight grip, it caused a small amount of blood to seep out. He took a glance around, before taking hold of my hand, stopping me. My other hand moved to wipe the blood away from his lip, slowly. I liked it off my fingers, not moving my gaze from his.

"Not here." He breathed; clearly affected by my actions, his mouth parted and he took on a rather shocked expression the more I continued, "We should go somewhere else..."

He took my hand, causing me to let go of him, and lifted it to take hold of both hands. He looked about ready to take me right there.

"Umm," Smirking, I move away from him to the table's other side; he moved quick in putting himself away, "Nah, I think we should stay for the meal. We've still gotta wait for the main course."

He gave a disappointed pout at me, folding his arms; he raised an eyebrow, "Well, we're leaving after that... I want dessert... And I don't mean food."

His grin caused me to smirk more; I rolled my eyes. I was about to say something, but the waiter bringing our food - finally - put me off. Dex was quick to dig in, something he did when wanting to move things along. I, however hungry I was, took my time. Purposely glancing at Dex the odd time, giving him a sly smile. He kept quiet, but it was clear what was on his mind. Every so often I also brushed my foot against his leg, causing him to bite his cheek or lip either to stop himself pouncing onto me or out of surprise of me doing it.

Halfway through, I stop with eating; I get up, "Be back in a few."

"Kay?" His gaze followed me, "You can't wait and finish your food first?"

"Umm, no, I really need to go." I innocently smiled; a grin appeared on my lips, especially hearing him huff as I turned away to enter the toilets.

I took my time in the bathroom, touching up what parts of my makeup I needed. I even checked my phone - checking my social media accounts. All this to make Dex wait, determined to show him who was the dom tonight. Feeling I had made him wait long enough, I strolled back out and seated myself back in my seat. He watched me with a raised eyebrow.

"You see something you like, Dex, dear?" A smirk appeared on my lips, leaning forward.

"Finish your food." Was all he said; he had already finished his, by the looks of things.

The growl in his voice was unmistakable; he was getting impatient and wanted to go. I smiled at this, doing as he asked - the only order I planned to follow that night. I quickly finished my food, looking at him with a smile.

"See done."

"Good." He called over the waiter, asking for the bill; this left us in silence for a short while, before he stated, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, luv."

An innocent and shocked expression crossed my face, pretending to not know what he was talking about, "What? I really don't know what you're on about."

"Hmm." He folded his arms; the waiter soon came back, the receipt in hand, placing it in the middle of the table - Dex put the money on it, "Thanks, Mate,"

The waiter left, allowing us to leave too. Dex quickly stood up, me not as fast. I shrugged back into my leather jacket - having took it off for the meal -. He, however, kept his hung over his arm as he took my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. When out of the building, he pulled me closer; his gaze was glancing around - clearly looking for something - or somewhere -.

Smiling up at him, I asked, "You looking for something?"

He was silent as he smiled; he pulled me into an old building. Seeing as noone was around and we were alone, he pushed me against the nearest wall. It caused me to gasp, widely eyed staring at him. The grin on his face was both eerie and seductive. Hot, but kinda scary at the same time. He had a half lidded eyes look as he neared my face.

"You wanna play, pet?" He whispered - almost a purr -; I was about to reply, when one of his hands went to my throat, "Let's play."

I hinted at his watch on his left wrist, "Don't we have a movie to get to."

"It can wait." He growled, before lifting up my legs to wrap around his waist; he was quick to unzip his pants and pull himself out. He unzipped my own jeans, pulling them down. He pressed me further into a wall, causing me to let out a moan as he made his entrance into me. My arms gripped tighter around his neck.

His hands gripped much tighter to my thighs, enough to possibly have a bit of bruising, as his lips crashed into mine. He let out growls and small moans as he hungrily grinded against me, hungrily kissed me. My head tipped back, and the more he thrust into me, the louder I got.

"You better keep quiet, girl." He grunted, pulling me closer - if that was possible -; his lips went to my neck, eager to taste.

"And... w-what if I d-don't?" I breathed, lifting my head; I attempted a smirk, but it went away when he bit down, causing me to gasp, "Dex!"

"Good girl. You scream my name." Dex's voice had a gruff tone to it, him purposely putting it on; his hand went back to my neck, "Kayla, be a good girl."

I don't know what came over me, but when he said that it caused me to moan out, "Daddy!"

It put him off for a couple of seconds, giving him a bit of a shock to lower his hand from my throat. It also gave him an advantage. I am now regretting it, because he uses this... kink against me... At times... Not that it was entirely a bad thing.

He grinned at me; his face was close to mine, "You a daddy's girl, eh?"

When I didn't answer, he continued with a more serious - yet still seductive and joking - tone,, "Answer me, lass. Are you a daddy's girl?"

"Yes!" I moaned, squirming against him.

"Who's your daddy, Kay?" He breathed against my neck; Dex's hand slowly made its way down my chest, grabbing onto one my breasts when he got there, "Who?"

"You!" I cried out in pleasure;, "Dex, you are."

"Good girl," He gave a quick kiss to my cheek; he lowered me, both of us finishing, "C'mon we have a movie to get to."

He yanked his pants up; I stood there, astounded how the tables turned. Shaking my head, I yanked my own pants back up. About to walk out of the building we were in, he pinned me back against the wall, "And Kay, don't think you get to be dom tonight. That's my thing."

I smiled at him; kissing him, I took hold of his hand, "Fine."

We finished the night off with a movie we had been wanting to see for a while: Deadpool 2. It was lucky we arrived when we did, cause another screening had just started. We sat through that, Dex teasing me about what he had found out about me. In response, I pouted, gave a light punch or ignored him - though he usually won that cause I ended up smiling. After the movie, we went back to the apartment and had a bit of time to ourselves. 


End file.
